ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clow Cards
The Clow Cards (クロウカード, Kurō Kādo) are magical cards created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for the Li School of Martial Arts Calligraphy. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards sealed in the Clow Book, only to be released when the successor to the Majestic Emperor Charm (壮大皇帝厳 父, Soudaiouteigenpu) appears. The cards represent a combination of Eastern and Western magic centered on the concepts of natural forces and elements. The original Clow Cards fall under a specific sign, sun or moon, corresponding to the guardians Keroberos and Yue. The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name, otherwise they can run loose again. The card will go to whoever binds its power, meaning the one who defeated it. There are nineteen cards specifically named, The Light, The Dark, The Windy, The Earthy, The Firey, The Wood, The Watery, The Flower, The Fly, The Jump, The Erase, The Mirror, The Maze, The Illusion, The Sword, The Shield, The Shadow, The Thunder, and The Glow. These cards also gain slightly different appearances in the manga when transformed into Sakura Cards. Changes mainly include the addition of a star however The Sword and The Shield cards gain completely different appearances. About Attributes Each Clow Card has its own personality, ranging from good-nature to violent and its own powers that are mostly centered around an elemental force or performing a specific task. When in use or acting on their own, the cards assume alternative forms that vary from card to card. All cards appear to be able to float. Example: the Sword was floating immediately before it was captured. Most of the cards may be seen represented in four ways: most of the time a beautiful woman or pretty girl dressed or holding an object according to its power (Arrow, Windy, Bubbles), an animal related to the power (Jump, Change, Dash), an object (Sword, Shield, Float). Hierarchy Within the deck, there is a hierarchy. Clow Reed and later Sakura Kinomoto as Master/Mistress of the Clow have command of all cards and both guardians. Below them are the Guardians of the Clow, the physical incarnations of the powers used to create the cards. Cerberus representing the sun and the Western magic Clow inherited from his English father and Yue, the spirit of the moon and the Eastern magic from his Chinese mother. Beneath the guardians are the Four Elements (The Earthy, The Firey, The Windy and The Watery, two under each guardian) and the Two Attributes (Light and Dark one for each guardian). The remaining forty-six cards are divided up between those six. Each attribute has seven cards under them, while each element has eight under it. The only cards outside the jurisdiction of either Yue or Keroberos are the Nameless Card and the Hope (created by Sakura well after the creation of the Guardians so she couldn't appoint one of them as protector of it) and the Nothing, a negative card made simply to balance the Yang that the Clow Cards make whenever they are used. Description Clow Cards Based after Tarot cards of the Major Arcana, the Clow Cards are tall, roughly 12 inches long. The cards share the same back image, and frame in the front. The back consists of an orange frame with 4 stars in the corners and the Clow circle in a crimson background (distorted in an oblong to fit the thin frame). The side is decorated golden ring with a sun in the center and a moon in the lower left with a pattern making a star with twelve points. The front consists of the same orange frame with two stars in the center portions with a flowing, thin golden frame around the central picture representing the card. Above, the half of a golden sun with the Chinese/Japanese symbol of the card, and below, a ribbon with the card's de facto name, below a waning moon. In the center of the card, in front of a purple background, the card's representative figure. A Clow card can be represented by either an object or a person, usually a female character dressed representing its properties (sometimes, the character's anatomy do so, such as wings, ears, etc.). The art of the cards follow a pattern, the purple background, the characters always in beige with a small portion of them in a different color each (a necklace, earrings, other forms of decoration). The cards represented by objects follow the same pattern. Some unique cards can be labelled as "sisters", cards that share opposite elements, and therefore, are represented by remarkably similar characters, like twins, such as Dark and the Light, The Time and The Return, The Little and the Big. Sakura Cards After Sakura transformed a Clow Card into her own Sakura Cards, they changed drastically in the frame and rear figure, while the represented characters suffered little to no change at all. The color palette changed all to shades of pink with the stars in bright golden. The rear figure changed to a star with twelve points, but in a different position, with a large golden star in the centred, sided by a waxing moon and a sun. The front remained the same thin frame, albeit bright pink, the sun in the top changed to a large Star and the ribbon in the bottom switched position and shape, with a star in the top, and the name written in Japanese below and the name "Sakura" written in the card's very bottom. The figures also suffered the same change in the color pattern, becoming shades of pink, but keeping something small in their own colors each. Regardless the cards are Clow or Sakura, the humanoid figures remain exactly the same outside their cards. Only the Fly became different, changing where the wings will manifest. List of Cards Category:Li Family Category:Weapon